


the makeout

by maketea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: adrien and marinette were without a doubt, one-hundred percent, definitely going to make out. they had it all planned out perfectly.(except, well, marinette's a klutz.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 33
Kudos: 307





	the makeout

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse i just wanted to write them making out

Marinette and Adrien were going to make out.

They _would_.

They hadn't sat together on her chaise, both their schedules laid out in front of them, spending half an hour trying to find a _perfect_ date for nothing.

"What about this Saturday?" 

Marinette shook her head. "I'm delivering stuff from the bakery that afternoon. How about the one after that?"

"Photoshoot."

"The Sunday?"

"Photoshoot."

"The next weekend?"

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Photoshoot."

It seemed like an impossible feat, until they flicked to almost a month later on their schedules, and found that wonderful, perfect, empty slot.

Marinette circled hers with a thick red marker. Adrien marked his with a smiley face.

The countdown began. As did the planning.

Patrols where Ladybug sat across Chat Noir with a notepad and pen and listed what they could do, and what they'd better not. She scribbled where it'd happen (her bed), how they'd keep her parents out (sneak off as soon as the bakery got busy), and what they'd do in the unlucky circumstance that any of them happened to walk in.

"Let's keep our shirts on," Ladybug said. "Just in case."

"And we could bring your tablet up, too? Pretend we're watching a movie?"

Ladybug pointed at him with the business end of her pen. "Yes. I like the way you think."

Marinette hid their plan in the back of her diary, and reread it almost every day. She tried paying extra attention the hour before Adrien arrived, but it was a little hard when her main goal was to stop her hands shaking as they were by the time he got there.

The doorbell rang. Marinette threw her diary aside, flung open her hatch, and stumbled down the stairs.

Adrien stood on the other side of the door. 

He smiled.

She smiled.

Then Marinette dragged him inside.

"Marinette, who was it?" her mother called from the bakery.

"Just Adrien!" she called back, already running up the stairs with him in tow.

She pushed the hatch back open, met his eyes over her shoulder, giggling.

"I'm nervous," he confessed as she helped him up.

"Do you still want to? We don't have to."

Adrien hauled himself up. 

Took two steps forward.

And kissed Marinette.

She raised her hands to cup his cheeks and they were just as feverish as her own felt. But if Adrien was embarrassed or nervous, like he had said, he didn't show it (other than letting his breath tremble whenever he parted from her mouth, but that made Marinette so weak-kneed he may as well have done it on purpose.) He dragged his lips over hers and oh _wow_ he was good at this, he was _very_ good at this.

Marinette couldn't feel her legs.

She staggered back when he took hold of her hips and guided her deeper into her bedroom, one, two paces away from her blessedly fastened hatch, clinging to the shoulders of his over shirt and keeping him close as he kissed her over and over.

Then she tripped backwards.

Marinette yelped, Adrien jolted, and they both stopped kissing to look down.

Her diary lay splayed on the floor.

"Oh, oops," she said, and laughed to herself breathlessly. Letting him go, Marinette crouched down, picked up her diary, and held up their plan. "I was going over it before you came."

"Oh," he said back. He looked at it for a moment, then his flush died down as he thought. "Wait, aren't we meant to be on your bed?"

Marinette tucked the plan back in (folding it five times for good measure) and clutched her diary in front of her. "Well, we might've got there if _some_ one wasn't so impatient." She shot him a smile. 

And the flush returned, just as bright. "Sorry."

She laughed. "No big deal. We could…" Her face warmed. "We could go up now?"

He bit his lip. "Sure."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Marinette offered her hand. Adrien took it.

He waited politely at the edge of her bed while she clambered up to put her diary back into her shelf. She turned while he was watching her, and patted the empty space in front of where she sat for him to come over.

Adrien started, then furrowed his brow, troubled.

"What is it?" Marinette said.

"Should I take my shoes off?"

She blinked at him. "Yes."

Fumbling. Two minutes of Adrien hunched over and undoing his laces, then toeing off his basketball shoes, then standing up to neatly push them under her bed.

He straightened with a grin. "Alright. All good." 

Marinette giggled.

Adrien climbed back onto the bed, taking Marinette's hand to steady himself as he kneed his way over the bedding and sat, criss-cross applesauce, in front of her.

Marinette rocked forward on her kneecaps, and pressed her mouth to his.

He exhaled a warm breath through his nose, and she melted in his arms. They were on her _bed_ — the very thought made her shiver and pull him closer. Her _bed_ with a _mattress_ and a _duvet_ and _pillows_ — a bed! With Adrien!

Their next kiss was long, and Adrien pulled back with a sigh that shot her straight in the gut.

“I’m uncomfortable,” he said.

Marinette leapt back. “Oh my God, Adrien, I’m so sorry—”

“No, no, not like that!” He readjusted his legs, then adjusted them again, then again. 

Her heartbeat slowed as she understood. 

Criss-cross applesauce wasn’t the _best_ for making out, she supposed.

Finally, he decided to leave them outstretched. “Could you, like… sit in my lap?”

Marinette choked. “ _Um.”_

“O-only if you’re okay with that! I know we didn’t write it in the plan, but…”

Determined, she pressed her lips into a tight line, got back onto her knees, and dropped herself in his lap.

Sideways.

Adrien looked down at her thighs crossing his.

“Like this?” she asked, but the embarrassment in her flush _knew_ that wasn’t what he meant.

He looked back up at her, and, after a moment, held onto her waist. “Sure, this works.”

And they continued to kiss.

If criss-cross applesauce didn’t work, this was so unbearably _worse_.

Adrien was doing something with his tongue and her lower lip that _would_ have felt nice if his head wasn’t tilted so far back at such an awkward angle and his mouth could actually _stay_ on hers. Sideways, their kisses came short, broken apart — even when Adrien placed his warm palm at the back of her neck to keep her nestled in, it was he who had to pull away after a few minutes.

“Ugh.” He rubbed his neck. “Cramp.”

Marinette groaned. “Why is this so hard?”

He gave her a sympathetic smile. “If it makes you feel any better, I really like kissing you like this.”

She flushed darker. “I-I really like it, too.”

They kissed as a time-out. Softly, sweetly, familiarly.

Marinette swung her leg over his lap, straddling him.

His eyes widened. “ _Ooh.”_ Adrien cupped the backs of her thighs.

“Is this better?” she asked, and in the same way she knew she’d gotten it wrong before, Marinette knew she’d gotten it right now.

“Much.” He dove in for her mouth once more.

This time, Marinette let herself relax into it. Shyly, she slipped a hand from one of his shoulders onto his cheek, so the tips of her fingers grazed his hair. Like this, she could feel how he moved against her, how he guided himself against her lips, but what she loved the most was how he slotted herself between her. Chest on chest. Thighs squeezing his hips.

He did the thing with his tongue again. Marinette opened her lips.

She inhaled sharply — _there it was._ They were truly kissing now: messy and panting and tiptoeing ever so carefully around each other. She brought her other hand up to his face, too, held him close, and hummed.

Despite her reluctance, she broke away, but kept her throbbing lips grazing his. “You can kiss my neck, if you still want to.”

Beneath her, his eyes brightened. “Really?”

This time, Marinette sat up straight (the only real time she cared for her posture), pushed back her pigtails, and nodded.

Adrien placed a hand in the middle of her spine and tugged. She almost crumpled in his arms.

His lips were still damp when he kissed the top of her throat; Marinette clamped down on her lower lip.

By refraining from opening his mouth, Adrien established Marinette’s certainty that she would absolutely, without a doubt _die_ if he decided to do more than peck her skin there. Because his kisses were tentative, for now, so typically polite of him, but she was still clinging to his shoulders for dear life.

 _“Oh,”_ she said, and smacked her hand to her mouth just as soon as she did.

Adrien smiled. “Everything okay?”

Marinette buried her face into the top of his head.

He took a detour from the column of her throat. To the side and up, and up, and up, until the breath from his nose grazed her earlobe, and, soon after, as did his mouth.

Marinette jumped. This time, she didn't think to cover her mouth.

He stopped. "That was either really good or really bad."

 _"Really good,"_ she sighed. "Careful of my Miraculous, though."

When Adrien smiled, it was with his lips around her ear lobe. She could hear the grin in the way he exhaled.

Could he feel her trembling? Arm around her waist, a firm hand for her to lean her head into, having her _sit in his lap_ , Adrien probably could. But, knees bracketing his hips, holding him in by the shoulders, hearing his kisses right by her ear, Marinette could feel him, too.

"This is nice," she said after a while, when he used his forefinger to push her blazer aside _just a little_ to kiss a chaste trail along her collarbone. "You're great at this."

He laughed shyly. "So are you."

Adrien nipped at her skin. She jumped with a gasp ( _really good_ ) and he gripped her hips with fervour that left her at the crossroad of nervous laughter or making a sound that'd embarrass them both.

_"Do you think they're hungry? They've been upstairs for a while."_

_"We can bring something for them to eat later."_

Marinette's eyes snapped open.

Adrien tore back from her clavicle.

They both whirled around, she still in his lap, and stared at the hatch. Shut (and thank God for that).

Marinette waited for her heart to calm down. "My parents are in the living room."

Adrien looked back at her. "We forgot the tablet."

"Oh. You're right."

From her perch, she glanced around the bed. She frowned.

"What's the matter?" he asked. His hands had moved back to her thighs. He stroked them lovingly.

"Don't wanna get up," she complained.

Adrien chuckled. "If you find your tablet now you won't have to stress about getting up for longer."

Sighing, Marinette lifted herself off him and went to check under her pillows. "I hate it when you're right."

He patted her back while she searched around.

After pulling back her quilt, upturning all her pillows, and hanging over the side of the bed to check underneath it, Marinette looked over at her desk, and groaned.

"I left it all the way over there," she said.

"I can go get it?"

"No, don't worry."

She began to shimmy across the mattress, and put a foot on the first step.

That was precisely when, to her horror, Marinette realised she had pins and needles.

She fell.

Tumbled straight down the staircase and skinned her knee terribly against one — in hindsight, probably more than one — of the steps. 

Adrien came rushing down ( _he_ didn't fall. Marinette didn't know whether she should have been jealous or glad.) "Oh my God, Marinette, are you okay?"

He crouched beside her as she rolled up her jeans. The cut wasn't bad, but there was a dribble of blood. It would be the bruise that'd be the biggest pest, if anything.

Marinette looked up at him. Embarrassment could've burned blisters into her cheeks.

"Maybe we should take a break?" he suggested.

She nodded dumbly.

Adrien smiled, and helped her up. "First and foremost, let's get that cleaned up."

Marinette just hoped, for the sake of The Makeout, there would be another free afternoon for them.


End file.
